Techniques are known for analyzing a captured image to recognize a captured object included in the captured image.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pattern recognition system that calculates a feature value from a captured image, compares the calculated feature value with a prestored feature value of a predetermined object, and determines whether a captured object is the predetermined object.